


Our Little Game

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, Raulson-Freeform, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: LILY AND SARAH ARE IN THE THEATERS FOR THE PREMIERE OF OF AHS HOTEL. (PRE-RELATIONSHIP) THEY LOWKEY TEASE EACH OTHER EVEN IF THEY AREN'T TOGETHER. THEY'RE SITTING TOGETHER WHEN SARAH BEGINS TO TEASE LILY BY TOUCHING HER OR SOMETHING. LILY GETS TIRED OF IT AND SHE GETS UP AND TAKES SARAH WITH HER TO THE BATHROOM WHERE THEY FUCK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Game

Lily smiled over to her best friend as they sat down next to each other in the theater for the premiere. The entire cast was there and beyond excited to see the first cut of the new season. As the lights dimmed and the opening scene came into view, Lily felt Sarah lean over to prop on the arm rest between them.

The younger blonde bit her lip. She and Sarah had this game of cat and mouse so to speak. Neither of them actually talked about it and neither ever took it more than just a few touches but it was enough to drive Lily wild. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to handle much tonight without wanting to push the woman up against a wall and fuck her senseless.

About ten minutes into the episode, Lily felt Sarah’s hand land on her exposed knee. She shifted to make sure no one else saw and felt Sarah’s thumb gently rubbing circles on the inside of her knee. As the episode progressed, Sarah’s hand slowly inched higher and Lily could feel her body reacting the higher she moved. 

The younger woman shifted to separate her thighs more for the woman’s hand and had to bring her hand to her mouth to keep from moaning as Sarah pinched the skin of her inner thigh. Blue eyes finally sought out brown and noticed that Sarah was watching her rather than the screen. Lily could see a smirk permanently etched on the woman’s face and felt Sarah’s hand drift higher before she touched her lightly through her underwear.

They’d never gone that far and Sarah removed her hand after just a few light touches. But that was all that it took, and now Lily was needy and wanted Sarah. She leaned over to Kathy who was on her other side, “We’ll be right back. I need to freshen up,” The woman nodded and Lily grabbed Sarah’s hand and all but drug her from the theater.

The door to the bathroom was pushed open and locked before the taller woman had Sarah pushed up against the sink counter and was pressing wet sloppy kisses to her lips, “Lily?”

“Shut up,” Was mumbled and Sarah leaned in and kissed her back just as urgently, “Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me over the past few months of this little game?” Sarah shook her head as Lily trail wet kisses down her neck, “You’ve made me so turned on that I’ve had to go home and touch myself to thoughts of you countless times,” Lily reveled at the moan that she got from the woman above her.

“I do the same thing. Sometimes just a touch from you can turn me on more than you would ever believe. I go home and think of you and imagine you touching me,” Lily groaned and brought her hands around Sarah’s back to pull the zipper down the dress. She pushed it off of the woman and took in her bare chest and lacy black underwear.

“No bra, Miss Paulson?” Sarah just growled and pulled the woman back to her to kiss her harshly. The shorter woman maneuvered them so she was now pushing Lily into the counter and lifted the woman slightly to sit her on it, “Mmm, Sarah,” Was gasped out as she pushed her knee length dress up and over her head.

Sarah trailed her kisses down the woman’s neck and along the top of her bra. She wound her arms around the woman and unhooked it before flinging it across the room. Lily whimpered as Sarah leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth.

Brown eyes met blue as she swirled her tongue gently before biting down on the hardened skin. The woman above her let out a gasp and Sarah trailed her tongue across her chest to the other breast. She took that nipple in her mouth as well and sucked hard before releasing with a wet pop.

Sarah trailed her lips lower and felt long fingers tangle in her hair as she descended the woman’s body. Lily threw her head back at the feeling of having a wet tongue dragged across the edge of her panties before Sarah gripped the garment in her teeth and pulled it down her legs.

“Are you ready for me, Lil?” The blonde woman nodded and Sarah pushed her thighs apart, “Hmm. You really are. Look how wet you are, baby,” The woman above her just whimpered and nodded and Sarah leaned in and brought her tongue to the woman’s clit lightly.

“Sarah,” Was gasped out and the shorter woman was spurred on by the sound. She flicked her tongue against the bundle of nerves and heard Lily let out another gasp. Sarah smirked before closing her lips around her clit and sucking hard, “Oh my God,” Was moaned out and Sarah pulled back to stand. Lily whimpered and Sarah connected their mouths again. She could taste herself on the woman’s mouth and pulled her closer to her body.

A hand slipped from blonde hair and down between their bodies before trailing through wet folds. Lily broke the kiss to look into brown eyes as Sarah pushed two fingers into her gently. She moaned loudly as the woman started moving her fingers and Sarah bit her lip as Lily rocked against her hand, “You’re so damn wet, Lily,” The woman nodded to her and wound her arms around Sarah’s back. She dug sharp nails into the soft skin and heard Sarah gasp before doubling her efforts, “I think you might be close.. Am I right, baby?” The blonde nodded and a thumb was pressed down harshly on her clit, “Do you think you can come for me?”

“I’m not quiet,” Sarah moaned at the words that were gasped out and brought her lips to Lily’s neck.

“Even better,” The woman above her moaned again and Sarah circled her clit roughly as she pumped into her. Lily was starting to whimper and Sarah could feel her clenching tightly around her fingers, “Let go, Lily,” The woman above her whimpered and Sarah added a third finger before she came undone. She moaned Sarah’s name out loudly and Sarah brought their lips together to swallow the sound.

Fingers pumped softly into her for a few more moments before Lily opened her eyes and watched Sarah lick her fingers clean. She moaned again and reconnected their lips before pulling back and looking into black eyes, “Can we get out of here?”

oooOOooOOooo

The lights came back on in the theater and everyone clapped, “Where are Lily and Sarah?” Was thrown out as they made their way from the room. Kathy smirked.

“They went to the bathroom,” That went off with a few nods, “Almost an hour ago,” Most of the cast paused at that and Ryan pushed the door to the bathroom open. He came back out a moment later with a smirk on his face and held his hand up.

“Whose bra is this?”


End file.
